


【谜鹅】 Fxck buddy/床伴

by ian_270



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nygmobblepot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleep Sex
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ian_270/pseuds/ian_270
Summary: 主动鹅，诱鹅，反强奸，睡眠Ed play教科书一般的作死就要挨操Ed隐性性虐狂设定





	【谜鹅】 Fxck buddy/床伴

冲动、莽撞、不计后果

这本不应与Oswald沾边的词，却正好描述了他在做的事。

窗外，月亮悬挂在树林上方，朦胧的光透进来，映亮了大半个房间。他正站在Ed的卧房里，准确来说是床前，身上只穿了件单薄的衬衫，双手空空，连个照明的烛台也没拿，就像个游荡在黑暗里的幽灵。而他的幕僚长，正毫无防备地躺在床上熟睡着。

老天，他心里还算清醒的部分尖叫着，很想使劲揉揉自己的脸，告诉自己赶紧停止这疯狂的行为！

只可惜那声音太小了，现实的他像被蛊惑了一般，一动不动地站在原地，痴迷地看着床上的人。这大概要怪那后反劲的红酒。纠结了一天的告白也没能说出口，却在辗转难眠至深夜时，头脑一热，就这么直接闯了进来。

月光在Ed立体的五官上勾出光影，失去镜架的遮挡，那过高的眉骨也显得柔和且独具魅力。自从Oswald意识到自己的感情后，Ed的一切就变得更加无法抗拒，一举一动都仿佛带着荷尔蒙般吸引他的目光，而他此时沉睡的样子则更是不同于往日的性感。

“Ed…”他情不自禁地凑上前，试探地叫着。手犹豫了几下后，抚上从被子里露出的肩膀，轻轻拍了拍。

没反应。

Oswald弯起嘴角无声地笑了起来。他该想到的，不同于他常年的频于应酬，Ed很长时间都还是个缺乏社交的小科员，酒量自是没法和他相比。所以当他都醉到有些迷糊时，Ed会睡死过去再正常不过。

Oswald心跳开始加快，即便他对自己要做什么还没有一个太清晰的概念。

他坐到床边，伸手抚了抚Ed栗色的发丝，在确定对方不会醒来后，俯身靠到了那起伏的胸膛上。就像他们每一次的拥抱那样，只不过这次挨得更紧密，时间也更长。

醉酒原因，Ed的体温比平时略高，透过睡衣布料温吞地贴在他身上。这让Oswald的脸有些发烫，令人安心的心跳声和自己胸腔里的撞击混在一起。他微微收紧了抱着Ed的手臂，依恋地在其怀里蹭了蹭，鼻尖萦绕着对方的气息。

但仅是拥抱很快就不能满足他了。Oswald往上动了动，跟随本能地抬起头在Ed下巴上亲了一下。在意识到自己做了什么后，红晕爬满了他的脸，心跳如擂鼓般。

他吞了下口水，从Ed怀里稍微支起身。对方沉静的睡颜近在咫尺，蜜色柔和的肌肤散发着吸引力。他低头吻了吻Ed的脸颊，唇瓣沿着那颧骨和下方微微凹陷的线条滑过。Ed的呼吸拂过他的脸旁和敏感的颈侧，像羽毛一样撩拨着，在慢慢吻至嘴角时，Oswald终于忍不住发出一声细碎的喘息。

他屏住呼吸，轻啄了下Ed的嘴唇就赶紧离开，下身已经微微起了反应，他下意识地夹紧了双腿。

手指沿着Ed的颈线，摸上那胸口温暖的布料，Oswald往旁边错开一些，探进那些纽扣的缝隙，在其平坦光裸的胸膛上来回画着圈。

他收回手，直起身俯视着床上的人，指尖还残存着那滑腻的触感。而后像是做出了什么决定似的，他深吸口气，小心地掀开被子钻了进去，虚虚地跨坐到了Ed身上。

Oswald扫了一眼周围，扯过Ed睡前脱在一旁的领带。以防万一，他抬起对方的双手绑到了头顶，这使Ed不舒服地动了一下，但也只是一下而已。

他耐心地解开那一颗颗衣扣，低头在对方锁骨和胸口处亲吻着，一直向下吻到那有着一层薄薄肌肉的腹部。一道水痕被留在Ed的身体上，在昏暗的房间里反射着暧昧的光。

这是从未有过的亲近，Oswald的身体亢奋地打着颤。他用手指勾开Ed腰间的睡裤，直到露出一点蛰伏在腿间的性器后，又红着脸去亲吻那汗毛逐渐浓密的小腹。舌头在阴茎根部舔舐着，唾液打湿了周边的耻毛，一声含糊的呻吟从Ed唇齿间溢出。

Oswald干脆帮他把裤子褪了下来，捧起已经略微硬挺的器官放到脸边蹭了蹭。他从未做过这种事，却因为对象是Ed而感到心甘情愿又隐隐兴奋。

他从上至下，一寸寸舔吻着Ed的阴茎，时不时还在鼓起的青筋上吸吮着。口水在柱身和他湿漉漉的唇瓣间粘连，又蹭到了他绯红的脸蛋上。他张开唇将阴茎头部含了进去，湿糯的舌尖勾弄着冠头下的凹痕，时而又刮蹭起顶部敏感的马眼，这让睡梦中的Ed发出几声断断续续的呻吟。

Oswald忍不住脱下自己的裤子，他已经完全勃起了，仅是内裤边缘划过下体的触感，就让他小腹一阵抽搐。龟头涓涓地淌着前液，甚至打湿了他的腿根。在他扒干净自己重新跨坐回Ed身上后，差点双腿一软坐倒在对方腿间。

他没有直接触碰自己的阴茎，而是撑着床，缓缓压低身体，让Ed勃起的性器在他敏感又脆弱的睾丸上来回磨蹭着。两人的液体弄得那里黏腻不堪，一部分还流到了他的臀缝里。

Oswald一边动作一边喘息着，他前弓着身子，对着Ed同样泛红难耐的脸庞将手指含进了嘴里。猩红的舌尖穿过他略显苍白的指缝，唾液给两指挂上一层晶莹的水渍，缓缓流淌至掌心。

他抬起动作着的腰胯。这让Ed略皱起眉，服务于阴茎的躯体骤然离开，他本能地向上顶了一下，嘴里发出一声不满的哼声。

“再等等。”Oswald轻声说着，露出一个羞涩又有些得意的笑容。

他将手伸至两腿间，路过会阴处，摸到了隐蔽在臀瓣里富有褶皱的入口。他尝试着挤进一根手指，感觉还算能够忍受后又深入了一些。虽然有些微妙，但理论和实践总是有差别的。

他抽动了几下，又插进了另一根手指，穴口被撑的有些胀痛，滑腻的肉壁紧紧裹着他。但一想到，过一会儿Ed也会这样进入他的体内，Oswald就不禁一阵心悸，后穴也似等不及般猛地向内收缩着。

“啊……”他低叫出声，没耐心也没时间准备得更充分了。手指向外抽出了一点，只留指尖在穴口堪堪撑着，露出内里粉红色的嫩肉。他扶起Ed被冷落的阴茎撸动了几下，然后对准那处压了上去。

这比想象的困难一些，滑开数次后他才终于让Ed的性器进到他的身体里，而且仅是个头部。

硬挺的肉刃不上不下地卡在那里，穴口被撑得火辣辣地疼痛着。Oswald红着眼角，单薄的嘴唇打着颤，折腾了半天的身体脱力发酸，双腿只能颤颤巍巍地半撑着。

他倒吸着气让自己坐下去，重力和体力都迫使他不可能维持原状。被撕扯的感觉越来越强烈，直到某一下尖锐的疼痛，让他眼泪唰地涌了出来。

牙齿再也咬不住下唇，Oswald终于受不住地哭出声，他开始后悔自己一时兴起搞的这些事，滚烫的肉棒像火钳一样捅进他绵软的体内，仿佛无休无止的进入吓坏了他。Oswald胡乱地撑在Ed的身体上，只想阻止这深入，可身体却仍然不受控制地向下滑去。

“What？…”Ed迷迷糊糊地撑开眼皮，下体被湿热又紧致的肉腔吞噬着。虽然大脑刚刚苏醒，可情欲却早已高涨，他喘息着，本能地挺着下身，一下下操进那炙热的小穴里。

对方的声音让Oswald惊慌地想逃开，可突然的挺动又让他瞬间软了腰，一个脱力，Ed的阴茎就完全插了进去，身体被肉刃定在原地，如同坐船一样跟随着那律动上下颠簸。

Oswald羞耻地别过脸，手却不得不撑在Ed的腰侧，嘴里因着下身的抽插而啜泣出声。

Ed只晃到一眼对方通红脸颊上湿漉漉的绿眼睛，然后是平日里很少见到的纤细的脖子和敞开的衣襟。Oswald光裸的大腿就夹在他的胯两侧，内侧柔嫩的肌肤磨蹭着他，白花花的肌肤上一小片黑色的绒毛间翘着稚嫩的阴茎。Ed并没有太多精力去思考这到底是怎么回事，穿过一下下拍打着他小腹的卵袋，他甚至能隐隐看到两人连接的地方。

他动了一下，然后才发现手竟然被绑住了。

Shit！

“Oswald, 放开我！”他恼怒地呵斥道，声音里的低哑甚至吓了他自己一跳。

可坐在他身上的人却执拗地摇摇头，随着他的撞击抑制不住地轻叫着。Oswald仍然侧着脸不敢看他，只露出个通红的耳朵和脸颊。他的身体努力向上抬着，小幅度地迎合着，Ed清楚地看见几滴眼泪顺着那尖瘦的下巴流下来。

他来回用力扯着手腕，好在那布带绑的并不紧，一脱出手，他便抓起Oswald的胳膊将他们翻了个个。

“啊！”Oswald惊叫一声被掀翻在床，Ed压着他的腿根，下身大开大合地操进他的身体里。

“啊、啊、啊，慢一点，慢一点！”，他受不住地尖叫起来，双腿试图踢蹬着却被掰开至最大。Ed掐着他的大腿，手指都陷进了那白嫩的肉里，弄得周围通红一片。

他的下体被完全敞开在对方面前，羞耻和疼痛让Oswald忍不住用手臂挡住脸，身体徒劳地扭动着。

Ed一边抽送，一边低着头看着他们交合的那处。他掰开Oswald面团似的臀瓣，露出中间吞吐着他的深红色的媚肉。脆弱的边缘被撑到了极致，几缕血丝混着体液沾到了他的肉棒上，而旁边雪白的臀肉也染上了不少血渍。

Ed的呼吸粗重起来，他抬高Oswald的腰，越发用力地往里捅着，就好像要在他肚子上戳出个洞一样。Oswald摇着脑袋，哭喊着求饶，双手试图推开凌虐着他的人，可身体却被晃得根本使不上力，最后却只是助兴似的在对方身上挠出几道红痕。

直到肉棒猛地戳到某一处，让他的哭声瞬间变了调。肿胀的龟头重重地擦过他敏感的内腔，Oswald近乎失神地淫叫着，他侧着脑袋，手无意识地揪着床单，涎液顺着他半张着的唇角流出，下身却主动向上挺动着。

肉体撞击的声音混合着两人粗重的喘息，一声绵长带着哭腔的呻吟从Oswald口中溢出，他的小腹抽搐着，阴茎抖动了两下就这样被操射了出来，浊白的液体星星点点地喷溅在他的小腹和胸口上。

后穴一阵一阵向内紧缩着，如同会吮吸的小嘴，Ed咒骂一声，想将下体拔出来但没成功，最后不得不跟着一起进入了高潮。

 

恢复正常大小的阴茎从Oswald体内滑出，Ed一松开手，对方被操坏了身体就软倒进了床里。被撑开的穴口一时还无法闭合，乳白色的精液从里面一股股地涌出。没能尽兴的他有些口干舌燥地盯着那里，Ed舔了舔嘴唇，不甘心地插进了一根手指抠弄着。

刚高潮过的身体因这触碰敏感地打着颤，Oswald呻吟着拒绝，试图夹紧的双腿却又被迫打开。Ed扒下他半搭着的衬衫，埋头亲吻着他的颈窝和肩头，又转而去吸吮那胸前的乳粒。

Oswald推拒着，但根本没什么力气。Ed压下那乱动的手腕，撸动了两下阴茎，在感觉差不多又硬起来的时候，顾不得对方越来越剧烈的挣扎，又一次将性器抵上了那湿软的穴口。

 

一切好像什么也没发生一样。

除了他确实醒在了Ed的房间，腰酸背痛，臀缝滑溜溜的，后穴则疼的像开过刀似的，一动还止不住地往外淌着残存的精液，而扑面而来的淫乱气息和床垫上干涸的血迹，吓得他直接把掀开的被子又盖了回去。

他都说不清昨晚到底是谁在强奸谁。

只是Ed表现的仿佛一切正常，还给他留了套整齐的衣物和一张字条（告诉他哪些事已经办妥了，或者挪到了另一天，而他起来后只需去市政楼露个脸就行）。

当他穿戴好，拿着拐杖，颤颤巍巍地，以比以往更瘸的姿态走进办公厅时，Ed则一如往常地迎向他，微笑地跟他交待着白黑两道事宜。全程只字未提昨晚的事，倒是在他一个没站稳差点摔倒的时候，Ed眼疾手快地扶住了他的腰，还顺便在他屁股上捏了一把。

“Ed……”

“Ed！”

Oswald叫了两声，他的幕僚长才放下手里正在整理文件。他推了下眼镜，有些紧张地看向他。

“抱歉，我……我没忍住，你知道我们昨晚才…”

“是…是的，”突然的道歉使Oswald愣了一下，后面的那句「没忍住」则让他脸颊发烫，“我就是想说一下……昨晚的事。”

 

这场景似曾相识，他们两人紧张地相对而站，摆出一副要谈话的架势。

“……咳……”

“……嗯……”

只是这回有话却说不出口的大概是两个人。

 

“我…我喜欢”…

“我们可以成为床伴吗？”

 

“什么？！”好不容易鼓起勇气的告白被打断，Oswald惊愕地怔在原地。

“床伴。就是性伴侣。”Edward一本正经地说着，干脆地像在讲述个经济学名词。  
只是过于露骨的解释并没有起到什么作用，Oswald仍然大脑当机地久久回不过神。

Ed轻咳一声，也突然不好意思起来，“呃…我知道，我们昨晚只是喝多了，但……但那感觉真的很好，Oswald.”

他眨了眨眼睛，透过镜片真诚地看着对方，这让Oswald心跳仿佛漏了一拍，握着拐杖的手紧张地捏紧了，甚至一度忘了身上还在因为那些伤疼着。

“所以，我……很想再来一次，很多次，像床伴那样。但，当然，”他抬起手臂，画了叉，“我们仅仅是性关系，完全完全不会有任何感情纠葛！所以，如果是这方面的担忧，你完全可放心。”

Oswald从那梦幻般的感情里清醒过来。

“…不，不是，”他吸了下鼻子，挤出个笑容，“事实上……我觉得这个主意非常好。”

“你，你同意了？！”Edward有些不敢相信。

“是的，我同意了，”Oswald抹了下眼角，微笑着，“我们可以成为床伴、性伴侣，就像你说的那样，Ed.”

闻言他的幕僚长欣喜地笑了起来，然后一把抱住了他，低着头把脸埋在他的肩颈处。

“那，我可以亲你的嘴吗？”Ed退开一点，近距离注视着Oswald的眼睛，又向下扫了眼他淡红色的嘴唇，“你知道这在纯粹的性伴侣间一般是不允许的，但……”

“……是的，你可以，Ed.” Oswald对此不耐烦地翻了下眼睛，脸却在此刻烧红了。

然后他们的唇就碰到了一起，互相含咬着，舌尖厮磨。

一吻毕，他们轻喘着分开，嘴唇都被对方弄的微微红肿。

“对了，你刚才说你喜欢什么？”Ed捧着他的脸，有些好奇看了看他，然后又去亲吻他眼睑下的几颗可爱的雀斑。

Oswald闭上眼睛，想起昨晚只能用强奸形容的性爱，自嘲地勾起嘴角，

“我只是想说，我也很喜欢昨晚，Ed”

 

-TBC-

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话求回lof给个红心蓝手~  
> 要是有评论就更好啦，爱你们  
> (づ￣3￣)づ╭❤～


End file.
